weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin D. Roosevelt
framed|right|Franklin Delano Roosevelt. [[Louis Daguerre|Daguerrotypie von 1770]] Franklin Delano Roosevelt * 30. Januar 1882 in Old York, Amerikanien † 2. März 1945 auf dem Zerstörer "Grey Wolf" auf hoher See, war ein amerikanensicher Politiker und Präsident Amerikaniens von 1768 bis 1776 (er verstarb im Amt). Kindheit Franklin Delano wurde als erster und auch einziger Sohn von James und Sara Roosevelt geboren. Für Angehörige eines einflussreichen Familienclans wie die Roosevelts war ein Einzelkind eher ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise versuchen die Clans durch das Zeugen möglichst vieler Nachkommen nicht nur ihren Fortbestand, sondern auch ihre Macht zu sichern. Umsomehr Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit wurde dem Sprössling durch seine Eltern zu Teil. Als Franklin 10 Jahre alt war, bekam er allerdings eine "Schwester": Cousine Eleanor, die durch den Tod ihrer Eltern Vollwaise geworden war. Franklin erinnert sich später: "Als Eleanor zu uns zog änderte sich mein Leben grundlegend: Erst hatte ich natürlich wie wohl jedes Kind in dieser Situation etwas Angst, die Liebe meiner Eltern teilen zu müssen. Doch so traurig es klingt - diese Sorge war unbegründet. Vorallem meine Mutter behandelte Eleanor zwar korrekt, aber nicht liebevoll. Mein Vater war sowieso meistens ausser Haus, auf ausgedehnten Jagdexpeditionen oder auf Wahlkampftour. Zunächst war ich auch deswegen wenig begeistert, weil sie ja nur ein Mädchen war und wie jeder Zehnjährige fand ich Mädchen doof. Aber mit Eleanor konnte man Fischen gehen, Fussballspielen und Äste zu Speeren schnitzen. Sie machte einfach alles was ich von dem Bruder den ich nie hatte, erwartete. Und so wurden wir unzertrennlich." 1752 wurde der Vater zum Präsidenten gewählt und die Familie zog in das Weisse Haus. Jugend framed|left|Ein Manöver der Schüler des preussischen Militärinternates 1759. Franklin Roosevelt ist der Reiter ganz rechts im Bild, der das reiterlose Pferd mitführt Mit 16 Jahren wurde Franklin auf ein elitäres Militär-Internat in Preussen, Deutschland geschickt. Das Land war nicht zufällig ausgewählt, denn, so sagte später Vater Theodore Roosevelt: "Meiner Meinung nach ist es am wahrscheinlichsten, dass es mit Deutschland in den nächsten 25 Jahren zum Krieg kommt. Dann wird mein Sohn, wenn er nicht gar selber Präsident sein wird, so doch mit Sicherheit eine eine wichtige Führungsposition innehaben. Es wird dann von unschätzbarem Wert für ihn sein wenn er den Feind kennt: Seine Mentalität, seine Art zu denken. Wer kann sich besser gegen gut gedrillte deutsche Soldaten wehren, als jemand der selber wie ein deutscher Soldat gedrillt wurde?" Tatsächlich blühte Franklin in der Anstalt regelrecht auf. Er fügte sich den strengen Regeln und lernte schnell und begeistert. "Er ist eine geborene Führungspersönlichkeit" schwärmte sein Lehrer, Oberst-Leutnant Kurt von Roetsch. "Ganz bemerkenswert für einen Amerikanier! Er ist agressiv, aber nie ohne Disziplin, zackig, entschlussfreudig und stets kämpferisch. Er ist im Reiten so gut wie in Sternkunde, in Strategie so genial wie im Rechnen." Franklin sprach später von der "glücklichsten Zeit seines Lebens". Vater Theodore war sich zum Schluss nicht mehr sicher, ob dieses Internat wirklich eine so gute Wahl gewesen war und daher froh, als Franklin 1760 nach Old York zurückkehrte. Auf Wunsch seines Vaters begang Franklin Delano nun ein Jura-Studium. Dieses gefiel ihm aber weit weniger. Er hatte Mühe, den Stoff durchzuackern. Die Materie langweilte ihn und er bestand die Prüfungen nur mit Ach und Krach. Einziger Lichtblick in dieser Zeit war das Wiedersehen mit seiner Cousine Eleanor gewesen. Sie war ebenfalls aus dem Internat zurückgekehrt und zu einer jungen Frau geworden. Zwischen den Beiden entwickelte sich eine innige Liebesbeziehung: "Alles um mich herum wirkt so öde und geistlos. Ohne Antrieb, fade und dumm. Nur Eleanor kann mich in diesen Tagen von meinem Frust befreien. Ihre Energie, ihre Ideen, ihr Esprit, all das wurde zu meinem Lebenselixier." schrieb er 1761 in sein Tagebuch. 1764 beschlossen Franklin und Eleanor zu heiraten. Die Nachricht ihrer Vermählung löste nicht nur Zuspruch aus: Die beiden waren Cousin und Cousine und "Innzucht" zwar erlaubt und in früheren Zeiten durchaus gebräuchlich gewesen, aber mittlerweile stand die Praxis vielfach in der Kritik. Das Paar liess sich jedoch nicht beirren. Der Weg in die Politik Obwohl Franklin sein Jura-Studium dann doch einigermassen erfolgreich beenden konnte beschloss er, nicht als Anwalt tätig zu werden, sondern in die Politik zu gehen. Unterstützt von Eleanor, welche sich ebenfalls politisch betätigte, stieg der energische, junge Mann bald auf: Er wurde erst Kreisabgeordneter, dann, im Jahre 1765, Senator. Im selben Jahr gab er auch bekannt, dass er das Amt des Präsidenten im Jahre 1768 anstrebe. Inerhalb des Senats profilierte sich Franklin durch seine aussergewöhnlich kämpferische Art und verbale Dominanz. Seine kriegerische Grundhaltung war sprichwörtlich: "Roosevelt ist ein Falke wie er im Buche steht" sagte ein befreundeter Senator über ihn: " Wehe, irgendjemand wagt es, das Wort "Militäretatkützung" auch nur zu flüstern! Dann kann sich der gesamte Kongress auf einen dreistündigen Vortrag einstellen, von wegen wie gross die Truppenstärke Deutschlands ist, wie stark die Flotte der Russen und wieviele gepanzerte Kampfwagen Rammstein besitzt." Unter Senator Fraklin D. Roosevelts Einfluss wuchsen die amerikanensischen Verteidigungsausgaben um ganze 15% Krankheit framed|right|Eine der seltenen Abbildungen, die FDR im Rollstuhl zeigen. Er versuchte ein Leben lang seine Krankheit zu verbergen. Der Aufstieg des energiegeladenen, jungen Senators schien nicht zu bremsen zu sein. Im August 1766 jedoch kam es zu einer dramatischen Wende, die Franklins gesamtes, weiteres Leben prägen sollte. Bei einer spätsommerlichen Segeltour vor der Küste der kleinen Nova-Scotia Insel Campobello, wo die Roosevelts mit einigen Freunden ihren Sommerurlaub verbrachten, rutschte Franklin plötzlich vom Deck des Bootes und fiel ins Wasser. Eleanor und die anwesenden Freunde zogen ihn unter fröhlichem Gelächter aus dem Meer. "Er fiel so plötzlich und so unvermittelt ins Wasser, dass wir zunächst dachten, dass es Absicht war, weil er an diesem heissen Nachmittag einfach noch mal baden wollte." schrieb später sein Freund Lewis. "Erst als wir ihn an Bord geholt hatten und er kreidebleich dasass, wurde mir irgendwie klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er sagte in ungewohnt leiser Manier, dass ihm einfach die Beine weggeknickt seien. Aber weil er dann doch noch lachte, dachte niemand länger darüber nach." Am nächsten Morgen unternahm Franklin einen ausgedehnten Waldlauf, den er aber wegen heftiger Schmerzen in den Beinen vorzeitig abbrechen musste. Er fröstelte und musste sich hinlegen. Die Schüttelfröste hielten die Nacht über an und auch die Schmerzen in den Beinen nahmen zu. Eleanor und die Freunde fingen an sich zu sorgen, ob er wohl "an irgendeiner Grippe rumacht" und schlugen vor, nach Hause zu fahren, was Franklin jedoch ablehnte. Eine weitere Nacht wurde auf Campobello verbracht. Am darauffolgenden Morgen fühlte sich das rechte Bein schwach an und Franklin humpelte. Am Nachmittag war das Bein völlig gelähmt, gegen Abend schwächelte auch das linke Bein. Nun beschlossen Eleanor und die Begleiter, zurück aufs Festland zu segeln, egal was Franklin davon hielt. Dieser protestierte nur noch schwach, da er mittlerweile hohes Fieber hatte. Auf dem Festland angekommen, verbrachte man Franklin auf ein Hotelzimmer und rief einen Medicus. Beide Beine waren mittlerweile gelähmt und schmerzten stark. Trotz Gaben von Chinin sank das Fieber nicht, sondern stieg an, bis Franklin ins Delirium fiel. Nach zwei weiteren Tagen ging das Fieber etwas zurück, aber die Lähmung griff nun auch auf Arme und Gesicht über. Fünf weitere Tage später schwand die Lähmung aus Gesicht und Oberkörper wieder, das Fieber sank, aber die Lähmung von den Hüften abwärts blieb bis zu seinem Lebensende. Die Diagnose lautete auf Kinderlähmung und das obwohl Roosevelt schon 27 Jahre alt war. Polio Erkrankungen in diesem Lebensabschnitt sind zwar sehr selten aber nicht unmöglich. In jüngster Zeit wird die Theorie diskutiert, dass Roosevelt nicht Kinderlähmung, sondern das Guillain-Barré Syndrom hatte, da von 8 Symptomen ganze 6 eher zu Letzterer Krankheit passen würden. Trotzdem ist die These stark umstritten, da eine Heilung der Lähmung bei Guillain-Barré möglich ist, bei Polio jedoch nicht und Roosevelts Paralysie irreversibel war. Franklin Roosevelt hat sich nie mit seinem Zustand abgefunden. Er probierte alle nur denkbaren Therapien aus und trainierte, mit Beinschienen und Krücken wenigstens über kurze Distanzen zu gehen. Im Rollstuhl zeigte er sich nur im engsten Kreis. Im Weissen Haus framed|left|Man beachte, dass es keine [[Daguerrotypien von FDR ab 1766 gibt, wo er sich beim Stehen nicht irgendwo abstützt. Hier an seinem Pferd.]] Das Wahljahr 1767 war ausgesprochen anstrengend für Franklin Roosevelt. Unterstützt von seiner Frau Eleanor, meisterte er jedoch die zahlreichen Wahlkampfauftritte. Es gelang ihm, nach aussen erfolgreich die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, dass er nicht gelähmt sei, sondern allenfalls leichte Rückenbeschwerden habe. Mal stützten ihn Freunde bei seinem kurzen Gang von der Kutsche auf die Rednertribüne, wo er sich auf einem spezial-verstärkten Geländer abstützen konnte, mal blieb er einfach auf seinem Pferd sitzen. Eisenschienen, metallverstärkte Korsetts und ein unbezwingbarer Wille halfen ihm dabei, die Fassade zu wahren und gleichzeitig das Volk mit wie immer energiegeladenen Reden zu elektrisieren. Der Lohn blieb nicht aus: Franklin Delano Roosevelt wurde 1768 Präsident Amerikaniens. New Deal Das Amerikanien der frühen sechziger Jahre des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts war geprägt von sozialer Stagnation und einer in dem Masse vorher kaum gekannten Verarmung weiter Teile der Bevölkerung. Vorallem die in den fünfziger Jahren stattgefundene, dritte Einwanderungswelle hatte die Städte mit Immigranten überflutetet, die dort nicht den erhofften Wohlstand fanden und nun in Elendsvierteln dahindarbten. Malignesische Verbrecherbosse infiltirierten zunehmend diese Ghettos und organisierten Netzwerke von Schmugglern, Schwarzbrennern und Drogenküchen. Die Gewerkschaften gerieten zunehmend unter den Einfluss krimineller Mafiosi, wie etwa dem berüchtigten Jimmy Hoffa. Schon wenige Tage nach Amtsantritt verkündete Roosevelt, dass er diesen Sumpf trockenlegen und mittels eines gigantischen Regierungsprogrammes die Verarmung stoppen und die Ökonomie ankurbeln wolle: "Wir werden massive, staatliche Investitionen tätigen. Um die Elendsviertel der Städte zu entlasten, mache ich folgendes Angebot: Jeder Mann, ob alleinstehend oder mit Familie der gewillt ist von der Stadt aufs Land zu ziehen, bekommt 500 Gulden Startgeld, einen Maulesel und einen Pflug." Überall warben Plakate für dieses Programm und tatsächlich halbierte sich 1768 die Einwohnerzahl der Armenviertel. Zahlreiche Farmen im Umalnd der Städte wurden gegründet. Wer bereit war, tiefer nach Westen in die Wildnis zu ziehen, erhielt zusätzlich einen Planwagen samt Gespann. Im Dezember 1768 gelang es Eleanor Roosevelt, das allgemeine Wahlrecht für Frauen durchzusetzen. Frauen nahmen nun zunehmend am öffentlichen Leben Teil. Der gesellschaftliche und ökonomische Umbruch blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Tatsächlich erholte sich die amerikanensische Wirtschaft und die Armut ging signifikant zurück. Roosevelt wurde zum bis dahin beliebtesten Präsidenten überhaupt. Der Nordeuropakrieg Am 18. Juli 1771 erklärte Rammstein seiner Nachbarrepublik Transylvanien im Osten den Krieg. Der damalige rammsteinische Präsident, Gregor Brummschädel, begründete den Schritt mit einer Reihe von Entführungen und Ritualmorden, denen rammsteinische Bürger im Grenzgebiet zum Opfer gefallen waren und für die man Transylvanien verantwortlich machte. Am 19. Juli 1771 überquerten rammsteinische Truppen die Grenze. Der Krieg löste ein unterschedliches Echo aus: Zahlreiche Staaten verurteilten den Angriff, einige unterstützen aber auch Rammstein. Vorallem Deutschland meldete sich mit feindseligen Parolen in Richtung Frankreich, welches traditionell ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu Transylvanien gehabt hatte. Österreich warnte indes Frankreich vor einem Krieg mit Deutschland und Alpinien warnte Österreich vor einem Krieg mit Frankreich. framed|right|Franklin D. Roosevelt mit Gewehrpatronen als Zähnen. Österreichische Karrikatur von 1773 Zu den grössten Kritikern der rammsteinischen Agression hatte von Anfang an Franklin Delano Roosevelt gehört und so kam es kurz nach den ersten Kampfhandlungen zu einer gefährlichen diplomatischen Eskalation, als Rammstein den amerikanensischen Botschafter, Geronimo running Baer samt seines Stabes und seiner Familie unter Arrest stellte. Im Frühjahr 1772 überquerten deutsche Truppen ohne vorherige Kriegserklärung die Grenze zu Frankreich. Es kam zu blutigen Schlachten entlang der Maginot-Linie und der deutsche Vormarsch geriet zeitweise ins stocken. Im September 1772 schliesslich, griff Österreich in den Krieg ein, überquerte die Seealpen und drang in den Südosten Frankreichs ein. Die Französische Armee brach unter dem Druck des Zweifrontenkrieges zusammen, Deutsche und österreichische Truppen besetzten das Land. Rammstein hatte inzwischen Transylvanien besetzt und offiziell annektiert. Spätestens seit der Besetzung Frankreichs warb Franklin Roosevelt im Kongress lebhaft für den Kriegseintritt Amerikaniens: "Wollen wir etwa warten, bis Steamien eingreift? Oder Grossbritannien? Oder bis die deutsch-österreichische-rammsteinische Allianz, siegestrunken und grössenwahnsinnig wie sie sind, UNS angreifen?" Noch aber gab es keine Mehrheit, weder im Senat noch im Kongress noch im Volke für eine amerikanensische Intervention. Das änderte sich schlagartig am 26. Mai 1773, als bekannt wurde, dass der in Rammstein immer noch unter Arrest stehende Botschafter Geronimo running Baer samt seiner Familie bei einem Fluchtversuch erschossen worden waren. In ganz Amerikanien kam es zu Demonstrationen und teilweise gewalttätigen Auschreitungen gegen rammsteinische Einrichtungen. Roosevelt erklärte Rammstein, Deutschland und Österreich, sowie "jedem der sich uns in Europa in den Weg stellt" den Krieg. Im Juni 1774, nach Wochenlangen Vorbereitungen im Geheimen, landeten amerikanensische Truppen an der Französischen Westküste. Die Invasion gelang, aber die Verluste sowohl bei den Invasionstruppen als auch bei den deutschen Verteidigern waren immens. In den folgenden Wochen kamen die Amerikanier nur zäh voran. Um das Kriegsglück zu beschleunigen, traf Roosevelt die wohl umstrittenste Entscheidung seiner Laufbahn: Er ordnete massive Luftangriffe auf die feindlichen Städte an. Zeppelinflotten verlegten wahre Bombenteppiche auf die Städte Berlin, Wien, Salzburg, Steinburg und Eckstein. Vorallem Eckstein wurde hart getroffen. Nach der Bombardierung von Eckstein und Steinburg verkündete Gregor Brummschädel den einseitigen Waffenstillstand mit Amerikanien und gab an, nun gegen Deutschland kämpfen zu wollen. Inoffiziell brandmarkte Roosevelt diese "Wendehalsigkeit" als "feige und verschlagen". Trotzdem kam ihm diese Wende natürlich gelegen und so gab er sich offiziell gegenüber Rammstein konzilliant. Mehr zum Thema Nordeuropakrieg im Hauptdokument. Franklins Vision für die Zukunft Obwohl die Kämpfe noch im vollen Gange waren, machte sich Franklin Roosevelt bereits Gedanken über die Nachkriegsordnung. Er schlug eine mindestens 15 jährige Besatzungszeit vorallem Deutschlands vor, während dieser der besiegten Bevölkerung die amerikanensischen Vorstellungen von Freiheit und Demokratie beigebracht werden sollte. Als Leitlinie für diese Vorstellung sollte Roosevelts Ethik der "Vier Freiheiten" gelten: #''Die erste Freiheit ist die Freiheit der Rede und der Meinungsäußerung – überall in der Welt.'' #''Die zweite Freiheit ist die Freiheit eines jeden, den Göttern oder dem Gott auf seine Weise zu dienen – überall in der Welt.'' #''Die dritte Freiheit ist Freiheit von Not. Das bedeutet, gesehen vom Gesichtspunkt der Welt, wirtschaftliche Verständigung, die für jede Nation ein gesundes, friedliches Leben gewährleistet überall in der Welt.'' #''Die vierte Freiheit ist Freiheit von Furcht. Das bedeutet, gesehen vom Gesichtspunkt der Welt, weltweite Abrüstung, so gründlich und so weitgehend, dass kein Volk mehr in der Lage sein wird, irgendeinen Nachbarn mit Waffengewalt anzugreifen – überall in der Welt.'' Das ist keine Vision eines fernen tausendjährigen Reiches. Es ist eine feste Grundlage für eine Welt, die schon in unserer Zeit und für unsere Generation verwirklicht werden kann. Diese Welt steht in tiefstem Gegensatz zu der sogenannten 'Neuen Ordnung' der Tyrannei, welche die Diktatoren im Krachen der Bomben zu errichten suchen." Vorallem Punkt vier stand im krassen Widerspruch zu seiner bisherigen Politik der militärischen Stärke. Tod thumb|200px|left|"Ein Muli und ein Pflug" - FDR's "New Deal" Programm verhilft vielen, der Armut zu entfliehen. Im Frühjahr 1776 zeichnete sich almählich der Sieg der Amerikanier und den nunmehr verbündeten Rammsteinern ab. Deutschland und Österreich wurden besetzt. Steamien erklärte nun seinerseits Deutschland noch den Krieg. Am 27. Februar begab sich Franklin Roosevelt an Bord des Zerstörers "Grey Wolf" und fuhr Richtung Europa, wo er das Ende des Krieges verkünden wollte. Am 2. März schliesslich, rief Franklin Roosevelt um 4:00 Uhr in der Nacht seine Ordonanz zu sich. Er gab an, sehr schlecht geschlafen zu haben und wünschte einen heissen Tee. Als man ihm das Getränk brachte, lag er zuckend am Boden. Er hatte offensichtlich eine Art epileptischen Anfall. Der sofort herbeigerufene Schiffsarzt konnte die Ursache nicht feststellen. In den folgenden zwei Stunden schien es dem Präsidenten wieder besser zu gehen. Er verlangte, dass man ihm einem Liegestuhl an Deck bereitstellte, wo er es sich unter dicken Wolldecken von der kühlen Seeluft geschützt, gemütlich machen konnte: "Ich riet ihm ab" sagte später der Schiffsarzt aus "Aber er war der Präsident, niemand konnte ihm etwas befehlen. Also bereiteten wir ihm den Liegestuhl. Er sass an Deck und beobachtete, wie sich das Morgengrauen auf dem Meer ausbreitete. Dann stand er auf einmal auf - ja, ganz ohne Beinschienen oder Krücken - und ging in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne. Er grüsste sie mit erhobener Hand und brach dann plötzlich tot zusammen. Da Roosevelt testamentarisch verfügt hatte, dass seine Leiche nicht autopsiert werden dürfe, konnte die Todesursache nie geklärt werden. Sie ist daher immer wieder Gegenstand von Spekulationen. Weder war er in den Tagen zuvor durch eine Erkrankung noch durch besondere Hinfälligkeit aufgefallen. Mit seinen 37 Jahren zum Todeszeitpunkt scheidet Altersschwäche als Ursache definitiv aus, auch wenn er vorallem in seinen letzten Jahren deutlich älter gewirkt hatte. Noch immer halten sich hartnäckige Gerüchte, Roosevelt sei Opfer eines rammsteinischen Attentäters geworden, der sich als Matrose getarnt an Bord befand und dem Präsidenten ein bislang unbekanntes Gift verabreicht haben soll. Es ist zu sagen, dass es natürlich umfangreiche Untersuchungen und Ermittlungen gab, welche aber keinerlei Anhaltspunkte für Fremdverschulden boten. Eleanor Roosevelt sagte dazu: "Er ist einfach gestorben, weil es Zeit für ihn war, zu gehen. Was ist daran eigentlich so schwer zu akzeptieren? Nachfolge Als sein Vizepräsident Harry S. Truman von Roosevelts Tod hörte, geriet dieser in Panik: "Ich hatte nie damit gerrechnet, dass es mal ernst würde! Roosevelt war doch sowas wie unsterblich! Also ich will nicht Präsident sein. Ich kann das nicht. Ich packe das nicht. Im Ernst jetzt!" Um zeitraubende Neuwahlen zu vermeiden übergab Truman sein Amt kommissarisch an den an der Front in Europa stehenden Obergeneral Dwight D. Eisenhower. Eisenhower nahm mit den Worten an: "Sie haben Glück, dass ich mit dem Job hier gerade fertig geworden bin und daher Zeit für einen neuen habe: Deutschland und Österreich haben gestern kapituliert. Gutes Timing." Nach eigenem Wunsch wurde Franklin D. Roosevelt auf der Insel Campobello beigesetzt. Historische Beurteilung framed|right|Franklin Delanos Unterschrift Eine abschliessende Bewertung des Menschen und Präsidenten Franklin Delano Roosevelt fällt nicht leicht. Seine innere Stärke, sein tapferer Umgang mit der Krankheit sind bewundernswert und sein lebenslanges Engagement für soziale Reformen und gegen die Armut haben ihm viele Sympathien, ja Liebe im Volk eingebracht. Sein "New Deal" Programm hat Amerikanien nachweislich aus einer langanhaltenden und schweren Wirtschaftskrise befreit und die Verwahrlosung der Städte verhindert. Sein Ideal der "vier Freiheiten" war und ist richtungsweisend im weltweiten Bestreben nach mehr Frieden und Gerechtigkeit. Dem gegenüber steht der gnadenlose Kriegsherr Roosevelt, der die flächendeckende Bombardierung von Städten als Mittel der Kriegsführung einsetzte und das in einem vorher nie gekannten Ausmass. Auch wenn man berücksichtigt, dass Rammstein und Deutschland schon ein Jahr zuvor ihrerseits Städte bombardiert hatten und dass Roosevelt vermutlich hoffte, dadurch den Krieg schneller beenden zu können und somit noch mehr Opfer zu vermeiden, ist und bleibt sein Wirken als "Bombenpräsident" ein schwerer Makel auf seiner ansonsten durchaus vorbildlichen Vita. Sein Weggefährte Lewis Cooper sagte einmal: "Wie kaum ein anderer war Roosevelt der lebende Beweis dafür, dass es eben nicht nur schwarz und weiss gibt, sondern unendlich viele Zwischentöne. Und irgendwo in diesem fahlen Zwielicht sehen wir Franklin Delanos Schatten, im Silber des Morgengrauens oder in der Apokalypse des Grauens an sich - wer vermag das schon so genau zu sagen." Siehe auch *Liste der Präsidenten Amerikaniens *Eleanor Roosevelt {| border="0" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="2" | width="100%" |----- ! valign="top" | Vorgänger Howard Taft ! valign="top" | center ! valign="top" | Nachfolger Dwight D. Eisenhower |----- Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Biografie